


amphibian

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demon True Forms, Doubt, Eldritch, Gen, Gore, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), True Forms, cs lewis is the absolute best okay, im a theology student and hes my absolute fave, naomi has doubts, sorta???, too much theology for a drabble, vore??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: PROMPT: The king of hell is a sight to behold, particularly right now.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Title inspired by The Screwtape Letters by C.S. Lewis.





	amphibian

There were only two moments that Naomi had ever doubted. 

The King of Hell towers above even her, wingless and somehow more horrifying because of it. A fractured, mismatched thing, twisted as though every bone under its skin is broken, and from within its vastness a pair of yellow eyes blink, too heavy to be spirit, too immaterial to be feral. This is why the amphibians were never meant to hold power. Half animal, half spirit, humans are a disgusting fusion of soul and body, powerful and powerless. Wasted potential. The first doubt. 

A long row of monstrous teeth appear, and blue grace and red blood drip from their needle-sharp points. The immensity of choking darkness stretched under too-thin soulskin is laughing at her. 

Whatever is left of Sam Winchester seems to take pleasure in how suddenly and irrevocably Naomi loses her belief in God.


End file.
